We propose to continue our investigations of social-emotional behavior in both man and animals. Our program during this funding period will take four directions: (1) One aspect of the program will be directed to the study of nonverbal behavior in human subjects utilizing the"cooperative conditioning" paradigm which we have developed and tested extensively with infrahuman primates. Particular emphasis will be placed on the characteristics of "good" transmitters and receivers of nonverbal cues and the effects of such sensitivity on their social interactions. (2) Studies of the effects of psychoactive drugs on the nonverbal communication and intra-group social behavior of monkeys will be continued and extended. Dosage effects will be tested for those agents (stimulants) which have been found in our initial studies to facilitate transmission of nonverbal behavior and to increase the social attractiveness of the treated subjects. (3) Investigation of the effects of situational uncertainty on cardiac conditioning will be conducted on both monkeys and rats. Previous studies have revealed that unpredictability in aversive conditioning situations elicits a different direction of cardiac rate change (bradycardic) than is elicited in highly predictable situations (tachycardic). Systematic manipulation of types (stimulus vs. response uncertainty) and intensity of uncertainty will provide additional information regarding the effects of this variable on cardiac regulation. (4) The fourth phase will be the investigation of the effects of early experiences upon development of aggression in the monkey. There is reason to believe that there may be a period in ontogeny during which the infant's social experiences have a relatively specific and permanent impact on the manner in which he subsequently expresses and controls aggression. We plan to subject infant monkeys to controlled social environments during this period to clarify the relationships between social learning and adult aggression.